bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagechi Yorutora
Appearance Yorutora is a slender man of average height with black hair styled into an amazing afro. He also has a mustache and goatee. His eyes are brown, with specks of orange in them. He prefers to wear the Onmitsukido uniform in place of a standard Shinigami shihakusho, minus the traditional head covering. Under his sleeves he wears a pair of vambraces for extra defense while engaging in hakuda combat. Yorutora carries his Zanpakuto sheathed on his right side, edge down. His reiatsu is bright reddish-orange in color. Both of his palms each have four faint drop-shaped scars on them. Personality Yorutora is generally relaxed, but analytical. He takes his missions seriously, hates failure, and has an affinity for efficiency. He has a visibly strong sense of loyalty to the Onmitsukido, and adheres to its creed whenever possible. While he generally doesn't allow it to be noticeable, Yorutora is also extremely manipulative, often having hidden motivation for almost everything he does. History Origin and Early Life Kagechi was born into and raised in the Yorutora Clan of the Onmitsukido, to Zainaka Shuichi (his father) and Yorutora Taki (his mother). Shuichi was not originally from the Onmitsukido, but a seated officer of the Gotei 13. On the other hand, Taki was born the second child of the head of the Yorutora Clan at the time. Time as Third Seat Kagechi Yorutora first entered the ranks of the Gotei 13 as the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division. He had already achieved expert level hakuda skill, and was able to fufill his role as Detention Unit Commander with dedication, and was always ready to perform his duties, even if that entailed trying to detain a higher-ranking officer. During the Emergency Captain's meeting, when his captain was away, Yorutora did his best to maintain diplomacy and keep the meeting rational when tempers flaired. When the meeting was interupted by arrancar, he joined a few members of the 12th Division in engaging the intruders. It was then that he battled Rey Dragon, who was then the fraccion of the 4th espada. Neither of Rey nor Kagechi felt the other would be worth releasing their swords for, so they simply fought with hakuda and shunpo (and cero from Rey). The fight ended quickly, however, when another espada entered to bring all the arrancar back to Las Noches. Powers and Abilities Kagechi has long held the ability to release Bankai, with the reiatsu to match. Being a member of the Onmitsukido, it is no surprise that Kagechi is quite skilled in using Shunpo, he is even able to perform Utsusemi and Senka with relative ease. Kagechi can utilize Kidō spells ranging from 1-64. He is also well-versed in reciting incantations extremely quickly, allowing him to produce his spells at full power at a faster rate than some others. Although he does not use it often, he knows and is capable of using Kaido techniques. Zanpakuto General: Yorutora's Zanpakuto is named Kage Inazuma. In its sealed form it appears as a black-bladed katana with golden decoractive trim around the tsuba. Kage Inazuma's spirit takes the form of a tall man with long and spiked orangered hair, dressed in a hooded black robe. The Zanpakuto's power revolves around manipulation of theunique element of Shadow Lightning (SL). This energy is a twisted reflection of electricity, and is a direct counter to all incarnations of electricity/lightning. (Normal, static, dark, cosmic, psychic, etc). SL has its own positive and negative charges in a somewhat similar sense to normal electricity. When SL energy encounters an incarnation of electrical energy they begin to neutralize each other, though the energy with the higher voltage would overcome the other. SL also incorporates control of Shadow Magnetism (SM). Shikai: Release Command: Karera wo Narabete, Kage Inazuma (Align them, Shadow Lightning) Appearance: Two katana blades connected to one enlongated tsuba, hilt is held sideways in katar-like fashion. Ability 1) ''Gesshoku Arashi ''(Lunar Eclipse Storm) *'Type: '''Offensive *'Cost: Varies from between low and medium to simply medium based on generation point *'Range: '''Long *'Stat Type: 'REI, SEI, sometimes BUK *'Description: 'SL is manifested in its more visible form as deadly surges of energy that is void-black with orangered traces. It can be manipulated into bolts generated from multiple sources. SL is capable of inducing a sort of shock-like state to enemies struck by a lot of it. *'Notes and Special Conditions **These bolts can be generated from his zanpakuto, anywhere on his body, or between two objects under the effects of SM (see Yoru no Teian/Meirei). **In order to create an SL bolt between SM-affected objects or people, the targets in question must have been given opposite charges, but cannot be in direct contact. **The ability is not too taxing to use when generated from Kage Inazuma or SM-affected objects, but it does require more energy for him to generate it from his body. **The extra energy cost for generating SL from the body can be slightly lessened but not negated if Kagechi charges himself with SM. Ability 2) Yoru no Teian '(Night's Suggestions) *'Type: Tactical *'Cost:' Low to medium-low *'Range:' Medium *'Stat Type:' REI, SEI *'Description:' SL is manifested into shadowmagnetic force manipulation. Linear beams of 50% translucent black & orangered energy can be shot from Kage Inazuma at a target. Whatever is struck by the beam is given a shadowmagnetic charge. The beams do not directly deal damage, however as with normal magnetism the charge can pull and push objects with varying degrees of force. For example, if Kagechi strikes his enemy with a positive charge and then the ground at their feet with a negative charge, the force will try to root them to the spot bakudo-style. Or if he is in a team fight, and an enemy is rushing his ally, Kagechi can hit them both with the same charge. Then the closer the enemy gets the stronger the force pushing him away from Kagechi's ally grows. *'Notes and Special Conditions:' **Whether the charge is positive or negative must be determined as Kagechi shoots the beam, he cannot wait for it to strike the target before choosing. **Kagechi can charge himself diescretely with his power, no beam necessary, for less energy than it takes to project a beam. **The duration a charge lasts can be lowered by a target's reiatsu, but this doesn't not extend to the environment/objects without a reiatsu of their own. **The magnitude of an active attracting or repelling shadow magnetic force can be altered with subsequent beams. Ability 3) Taiei Shunko (Antumbra Flash Cry) *Type: Defensive *Cost: Medium to High *Range: short (Point blank in usage, few feet in aesthetics) *'Stat Type:' REI, SEI *Description: Kagechi surges with shadow lightning that infuses with some of his reiyoku, forming a sinister-looking defensive aura of black energy with an orangered glowring outline around him. The aura greatly reducesdaage from rei-based abilities, and to a lower but still practical degree melee attack damage, as long as Kagechi keeps the aura active. *Notes and Special Conditions: **While active the aura has a moderate but constand drain on Kagechi's reiryoku. **The drain spikes higher when the aura is struck with an attack or ability, returning to its lower-cost state immediate once the assault subsides. Bankai: Name: Anryūtora Kage Inazuma '(Rising Dark Tiger Shadow Lightning) In bankai, Kage Inazuma takes the form of a specialized set of gauntlets and boots of a metallic-like substance that is black with an orange tint. The boots have short spiked protrusion along the sides, the gauntlets have short blades on the outside forearms, similar to Batman. Four slender metallic strips from each gauntlet wraps around Kagechi's hands, and each strip ends in a small spike that pierces Kagechi's palms. (This is the origin of the four scars he has on each of his hands). Thin jagged rings of scarlet reiryoku manifest around each boot and gauntlet. '''Ability 1) Nisshoku Arashi '(Solar Eclipse Storm) Gesshoku Arashi Shadow Lightning now deals much more damage and is less draining to generate. It can also be channeled through direct contact. '''Ability 2) Yoru no Meirei (Night's Commands) Yoru no Teian Beams are now conical, allowing Kagechi to magnetize more objects at once. Beams striking multiple objects doesn't have to give them all the same charge. Attracting and repelling force magnitude potential is increased significantly as well. By using the energy to beam a charged object a second time Kagechi now also has the option of making it not experience the pull/push from another charged object but still exhibit the effect on the second object. Ability 3) Honei Shunko (Umbra Flash Cry) Taiei Shunko The aura is slightly wider and completely black. The damage reduction is improved in bankai, and the aura is so powerful it can tear the fabric around Kagechi's shoulders and back. Ability 4) Anryūtora no Tsume: Ansatsusha no Isan (Rising Dark Tiger's Claw: Assassin’s Heritage) *'Type: '''Offensive *'Cost: medium to medium high *'Range: '''short *'Stat Type: REI, SEI *'Description: '''Kagechi takes a few drops of the blood in his hands from the 4 puncture wounds made by his gauntlets and converts it into Shadow Lightning. The SL and his reiryoku fuse, with his Seijuu temporarily compressing the energy into the form of a long and exquisitely sharp blade. This process happens near-instantaneously, with the SL-Swords generating from Kagechi's palms. After a few moments the blade fragments and detonates into a viscious expulsion of shadow lightning. *'Notes and Special Conditions:''' **The ability normally has an average energy cost. However should Kagechi use the ability with the same hand more than once in a short amount of time the ability is more draining. Stats Credits The artwork of the profile picture was made by a friend. The image used as a likeness of Kagechi is of Black Dynamite, protagonist from the movie of the same name. The image used as a likeness of Kage Inazuma is of Xemnas, a Kingdom Kearts character. The hair in the image was edited by AmuzaniEgak unprofessionally (and poorly XD) via MS Paint and PowerPoint. Special thanks to N7Maddeh for help with the page. :) Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Needs updating